


[podfic] to heal a fracture (to bind a life) by glittering_git and meandminniemcg

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Drunken Confessions, Epistolary, H/D Cluefest 2021, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spirits, odd jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Who you gonna call? Harry has become one of the foremost Spiritual Exterminators in Britain. Draco has a spirit that needs extermination. But what seems like a simple problem ends up becoming far more complicated when the spirit is identified. The secrets that are exposed and the history that is uncovered leads both Harry and Draco into uncharted territory.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: H/D Cluefest 2021





	[podfic] to heal a fracture (to bind a life) by glittering_git and meandminniemcg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to heal a fracture (to bind a life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116655) by [gameofdrarrymod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofdrarrymod/pseuds/gameofdrarrymod), [glittering_git](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git), [meandminniemcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg). 



> Thank you to [meandminniemcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/profile) and [glittering_git](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/profile) for having a permission statements (and to [glittering_git](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/profile) for specific permission before the statement was available)!
> 
> Pronunciation note: It only comes up once or twice, but I remember looking it up (though I can't remember where now) and finding the pronunciation of "Sirius" which I used here; which, as I realized too late, is incorrect. Please bear with it!

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:33:25
  * **File type:** MP3, M4B, WAV, ZIP (of MP3 chapters)



### Streaming & Hosting

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28single%20mp3%29.mp3).

  * With music and brief static sfx used to denote ~~strikethrough~~ text (no music option in grid below)
  * [Archive.org download options](https://archive.org/details/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [to heal a fracture (to bind a life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116655)
  * **Authors:** [glittering_git](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git) & [meandminniemcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg)
  * **Reader:** [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by)
  * **Cover artist:** [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/cover%20by)
  * **Music:** Music is legally licensed via [Audio Network](https://www.audionetwork.com) under a [Creator](https://www.audionetwork.com/content/music-support/licensing#creator) license. The work used here is a variant of [Ghostly](https://www.audionetwork.com/browse/m/track/ghostly_49386) by [Paul Mottram](https://www.audionetwork.com/browse/m/composer/paul-mottram_10), from the album [Magic & Mystery](https://www.audionetwork.com/browse/m/album/magic-and-mystery_1700).
  * **Workskin/HTML:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232) with Reversi-compatible tweaks



With Music and SFX, Basic Credits  
---  
Chapter | Length | Size | Stream | Download  
Credits | 00:49 | 0.63 MB | Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag. | [MP3](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28split%20mp3%29_chap01.mp3)  
Chapter 1 | 01:29 | 1.0 MB | Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag. | [MP3](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28split%20mp3%29_chap02.mp3)  
Chapter 2 | 02:02 | 1.3 MB | Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag. | [MP3](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28split%20mp3%29_chap03.mp3)  
Chapter 3 | 03:09 | 2.0 MB | Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag. | [MP3](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28split%20mp3%29_chap04.mp3)  
Chapter 4 | 04:40 | 2.8 MB | Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag. | [MP3](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28split%20mp3%29_chap05.mp3)  
Chapter 5 | 05:40 | 3.4 MB | Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag. | [MP3](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28split%20mp3%29_chap06.mp3)  
Chapter 6 | 03:14 | 2.0 MB | Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag. | [MP3](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28split%20mp3%29_chap07.mp3)  
Chapter 7 | 02:45 | 1.7 MB | Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag. | [MP3](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28split%20mp3%29_chap08.mp3)  
Chapter 8 | 04:51 | 2.9 MB | Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag. | [MP3](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28split%20mp3%29_chap09.mp3)  
Chapter 9 | 02:17 | 1.5 MB | Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag. | [MP3](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28split%20mp3%29_chap10.mp3)  
Chapter 10 | 02:29 | 1.6 MB | Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag. | [MP3](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28split%20mp3%29_chap11.mp3)  
Full Podfic | Length | Size | Stream | Download  
With Music and SFX, Basic Credits | 33:25 | 19.3 MB 21.4 MB 17.0 MB | Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag. |  [MP3](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28single%20mp3%29.mp3) [M4B](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28podbook%29.m4b) [ZIP (MP3)](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bmusic%5D%28split%20mp3%29.mp3.zip)  
No Music or SFX, Full Metadata | 33:43 | 19.4 MB 20.8 MB 16.9 MB | Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag. |  [MP3](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/02%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bno%20music%5D%28single%20mp3%29.mp3) [M4B](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/02%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bno%20music%5D%28podbook%29.m4b) [ZIP (MP3)](https://archive.org/download/to-heal-a-fracture-to-bind-a-life-by-glittering_git-and-meandminniemcg-read-by-bluedreaming/02%20to%20heal%20a%20fracture%20%28to%20bind%20a%20life%29%20%5Bno%20music%5D%28split%20mp3%29.mp3.zip)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please [leave the writers a comment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116655/comments/new)!
> 
> This work is part of H/D Cluefest and the creator is currently undercover. You can follow the fest at our [Tumblr](https://hd-cluefest.tumblr.com/). Creators will be unmasked on the 15th April.


End file.
